The Mentor Scheme
by RobynBlackmoreShinigami
Summary: As part of the mentor scheme, William assigns Ronald Knox as Andrew's mentor. But that may have not been the best idea considering the boys feelings for Knox.
1. Chapter 1 - Ronald Knox?

On this particular day, William was peacefully working away at his desk. He was quite content when he was doing paperwork. As he sat there, writing piece after piece for paperwork. He began to wonder why the two red heads, Grell and his sister Scarlet, hadn't visited his office yet. He didn't complain though, even if he loved seeing Scarlets face, he would rather not be disrupted. As for Grell, he didn't want him there unless his sister was there as when she wasnt, he would be all over William as a way of substituting for the red headed girl. William shuddered at the thought. At that moment, the door of the office creak and a pair of shoes tapping on the floor as someone made their way in, making William groan in dissapointment. **_Thats the end of my working time then... _**He thought. William looked up to see which one of the red heads it was this time. He was quite suprised to see neither of the Sutcliff siblings stood in the doorway. Instead, it was the young black haired boy, Andrew Shipman. William scowled.

"Ever heard of knocking, Shipman?" He said coldly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt M-Mr Spears.." The boy stuttered nervously. "B-but yesterday, after I had fished my training...you said that if i came back here today, you w-would assign me a mentor..." The boy stood there, hands shaking, waiting for Williams reply. The nerves on the boy wasnt at all suprising, he knew that like many other students, Andrew feared him. William liked the thought of students fearing him. It meant they wouldn't rebel and turn out like...well..Grell obviously, but with this student, since he was Scarlets best friend, he had to go easy on him, meaning that he didnt intimidate him like the rest of the students in the Shinigami dispatch. William nodded emotionlessly.

"Ah yes, I remember.." He said, taking a piece of paper and beginning to write on it. "Here" He handed the piece of paper over to the trembling boy. "That is your new mentors office number." Andrew began to read the piece of paper and his eyes widened after seeing the name at the top.

Ronald Knox

Office number 115

Second Floor

Andrew gulped.

"R-Ronald Knox?" He asked nervously. William nodded, noticing the boys look of worry on his face.

"Yes Mr Shipman..." He answered bluntly. " Is there a problem?"

"Oh no...uh no Mr Spears...not at all" Andrew blurted out defensively.

"Alright then" William said, turning back to his paperwork. "Now would be so kind as to let me get on with my work in peace?" Andrew nodded and backed towards the door gingerly.

"Yes sir..." He answered apoligetically, finally turning around and walking out of the office, closing the door gently behind him. The boy sighed miserably, once out of the room. As a matter of fact, there was a problem, Andrew was rather fond of the young blonde-black haired Shinigami. Thankfully, Ronald had no idea how Andrew felt. If Ronald knew, it would have made any contact between the two very awkward. And now he had to spend every day with him? And talk to him whenever he had problems? This was a disaster! Andrew groaned miserably and grumbled down the corridors down to Ronald's office.

"Why him?" He stomped, scrunching the piece of paper in his hand. "He could have chosen anyone else but nooooo...it had to be him!" He moaped. "And when Scarlet finds out, i'll never hear the end of it!" Scarlet knew of his feelings for Knox and even though she found it adorably cute, she loved teasing him about it. It was in her nature to tease and joke around, just like her brother. As Andy reached the door of the office, he stood there outside the door for a moment. Rather hesitant on whether to knock on the door or just run for the nearest exit. He couldn't run off! William would be furious and William was terrifying when he was _just angry_, never mind full on furious. He decided that facing William's wrath was much worse than the situation he was in right now, so he took a deep breath and knocked on the door timidly. He waited anxiously for a reply from within the office.

"Come in..." Came the muffled reply from behind the door. Andy took another deep breath, opened the door and walked in. Ronald looked up in suprise at the black haired boy walking in. "Oh hello Andrew" He said smiling. Andrew smiled clumsily, closing the door behind him. After getting no answer from the boy for a few seconds, Ronald cleared his throat. "So uh...What can I do for you?" He asked, feeling a little awkward at the fact the boy wasnt speaking.

"Well uh...you see students have to be assigned a mentor..." The boy answered timidly. "To go and observe reaping and stuff like that..." Ronald looked at the boy with a confused look on his face.

"Yes i know that.." He responded, wondering where this was going.

"Well Mr Spears assigned you as my mentor..." The boy said, feeling so embarrased that he felt like he had shrunk down to the size of a mouse. Ronald blinked in suprise.

"Oh..." He replied. Ronald didn't think that he was going to get a mentee so this suprised him. Andy frowned when he saw Ronalds surprised look. Ronald saw him frown and blurted out. "Oh! Im not dissapointed or anything, kid. I just didn't think i was cut out to be a mentor." He explained. After hearing that, Andy smiled in relief. Ronald chuckled and stood up from his seat. "Well first thing im gonna do is go and get something to eat." He ruffled Andys hair as he walk past and toward the door. "You coming?" He asked, stopping in the doorway and turning to him. Andy, who was suprised by the offer, smiled excitedly.

"Oh..sure!" He answered, following him out the door.

Ronald and Andy sat in the cantine for a while, talking about this and that. It was a mentors job to get to know their mentee and find out their interests in order to develop a connection towards them.

"I love rock music!" Andy said happilly. "When im listening to it, I feel so happy! It always finds a way to get me out of a situation." Ronald smiled in suprise.

"Me too!" Ronald exclaimed. "Thats so cool!" Andy snickered. "So who have you got your sights set on round here?" Andy stopped snickering and look down embarrased.

"Uhh..." Ronald chuckled.

"Oh don't worry kid." He said pleasantly. "You don't have to tell me if you want to keep it secret." He winked. Suddenly, a group of girls walked past the table, waving at Ronald.

"Hiii Ronald.." They said flirtaciously all at the same time.

"Oh hey girls" He grinned. A blonde haired girl leaned over the table facing Ronald.

"Ronald...Who the kid?" She asked pointing her thumb at Andy. Ronald chuckled.

"That, my dear Kara, is my mentee Andy."

"Your a mentor?" Asked the purple haired girl, twirling her hair in her finger. Ronald nodded.

"Yes i am, Joules" He answered boastfully. The orange haired girl sat down beside Andy and squeezed his cheek.

"Hes so cute!" Andy jumped at the tight squeeze on his cheek, trying not to pull away in temper.

"Hayley, could you please not manhandle him..." Ronald chuckled, looking at the orange haired girl.

"Awwwwh Ronald!" She whined, letting go of Andy's other two girls sat either side of Ronald, leaning against him and playing with his tie flirtaciously.

"Not as cute as you though Ronald.." Giggled Joules, circling her finger on his collar of his shirt. Andy didn't show in on his face, but he was getting jealous of the girls who were all over Ronald. Why did they get to touch him?

"Girls! Girls!" He chuckled. "I have to get back to work"

The girls moaned in dissapointment, before getting up and walking away. Ronald rolled his eyes and turned to Andy.

"Girls huh?" Ronald shrugged, chuckling to himself.

"Do they do that often?" Andy asked.

"Who those three?" Ronald nodded. "Yeah, especially Joules." He explained. "That girl loves the attention" Andy nodded to show he knew what he meant.

"Yeah.." He said rubbing his cheek. "I had to check she hadn't taken my cheek with her." He joked, making Ronald snigger.

"Yeah...she does have that effect hehe" Ronald looked down at his watch and jumped in shock. "Shit! Its almost time for my first job of the day!" He exclaimed, rushing to his feet. "Come on we gotta get going!" Ronald grabbed his death scythe and rushed down the corridors. Andy, sprung to his feet and hurried after Ronald.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 1 **

**Tell me what you think guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Out On The Job

Ronald just about managed to get to his first soul he had to retrieve on time, which he was relieved about, since it meant that he wouldn't have to do any overtime. He hated overtime as if he had to do stay behind in order to do it, that meant he wouldn't be able to go out partying. The pass-time that he loved so much.

"You are awesome at this job!" Andy exclaimed in amazement, impressed greatly at Ronald's skill when reaping. Ronald turned to black haired male and chuckled.

"Thanks kid." He said, wiping of his death scythe from his last victim. "But could you tell that to William T Spears?" He joked. Andy smiled. Maybe if he wasn't so fearful of the head Shinigami, he would, but that wasn't the case. That black haired man frightened the hell out of him.

"For some reason.." Andy chuckled. "I don't think that he will listen to a _pathetic little student._"

"Good point.." Ronald snickered. Andy giggled and looked down to hide a blush that was appearing on his face. Luckily, the blonde didn't notice it. "So.." Ronald continued. "Now that Mary Rossiter has been reaped, whos next on the list?" He asked Andy. Andy scanned through the book Ronald had given him to read through to find the next soul.

"Next up is...A Mr Johnathan Michaelson." He answered.

"Okay then." Ronald said attentively. "When will he die?"

"He will die at 11:35 am"

"And where will we find him?"

"Well...He lives in 19 Bridge Road, London" Andy replied"...wait London?" He gasped in suprise. "Thats miles away!" Ronald chuckled.

"Don't worry kid...we'll get there in time" He assured him. Andy frowned in disbelief.

"But it's already 11:00!" He exclaimed.

"Then its a good thing were Shinigami's" Ronald winked.

* * *

chapter isnt finished so keep an eye out for updates!


End file.
